


physics

by leehvukjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: gusto lang naman ni kyungsoo pumasa sa subject na 'yan. syempre sa tulong ng pinakamatalino niyang kaklase, si jongin kim.





	physics

**Author's Note:**

> 'wag niyo po akong awayin :-( 'di ko po alam kung accurate lahat nang 'yan lalo na dun sa part ng physics chuchu aaaa pero gustong-gusto ko talaga 'yung au na parehas silang engineering students huhu anyway thank you sa pagbabasa!

unang araw ng klase. excited ang lahat dahil sa new environment, kasama na dun si kyungsoo. first time ni kyungsoo sa manila dahil nanggaling siya sa isang public school sa bulacan kaya naman lahat ngayon ay bago para sakanya. new school, new environment, new friends! ready na siya rumampa ng bongga at ipagmalaki sa mundo ang pamilya Do, lalo na sa larangan ng engineering.

 

"hi, kyungsoo?" may lumapit sakanya pagpasok niya pa lang ng gate ng bago niyang school. napatingin siya rito at nagtaas ng kilay. parang pamilyar yung mukha eh. "si baekhyun to, gaga. nagkakausap tayo sa twitter, remember?"

 

"ah—ah! ikaw! oo, ikaw nga at oo, ako nga," tumango si kyungsoo. weirdong tumingin si baekhyun sakanya habang nakakunot ang noo, para bang hindi naproseso ng brain cells niya ang sinabi ni kyungsoo. "ako nga si kyungsoo, sabi ko," may mahinang _ehehehe_ pa sa dulo.

 

"oh, okay, buti na lang," nginitian siya ni baekhyun. "i thought kasi you're not kyungsoo. kalbo ka kasi. very different from your twitter icon,"

 

_ay, conyo pala itong si baekhyun._ sa isip ni kyungsoo.  _kailangan dumikit ako rito para magtunog altasasyudad na rin ako sa mga susunod pang panahon._

 

"ah, nagpa-shave ako," tatawa-tawang sambit ni kyungsoo habang hinahawakaan ang kalbong ulo. "init eh,"

 

"you should've brought a cap," tumango si baekhyun sakanya. "halika, may first class tayo. baka ma-late pa tayo,"

 

"ha? may klase agad?" pagtatakang tanong ni kyungsoo. "hindi ba first day pa lang naman?"

 

"ano ka ba, kyungsoo. nasa university ka na ngayon, mapua pa. wala silang paki sa ganiyan," ani baekhyun sabay hablot sa braso ni kyungsoo para hilahin siya papuntang third floor.

 

so much for his first day, ano?

 

*

 

ilang buwan na ang nakalipas. sa tingin ni kyungsoo, kaya pa naman niya. medyo. para sa bandera ng pamilya Do, kakayanin pa rin.

 

pero kung magpapakatotoo siya sa sarili niya, mga sizt, mumshies of the year, _HINDI NIYA NA KAYA._ papatayin yata siya ng school na 'to lalo na 'yang putanginang physics na 'yan na pahirap sa buhay. maski si baekhyun, na hindi naman pala conyo (nagpanggap lang dahil nahawa siya sa atenean niyang kapatid), ay nahihirapan na rin. sumasabit na lang silang dalawa.

 

"putangina kasi baka naman nanghuhula lang ng grade 'yang prof na 'yan eh," sabi ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun habang naglalakad sila papuntang school canteen.

 

"alam mo baks, wala tayong magagawa. ang tanging dapat natin gawin ay magaral na lang ng mabuti,"

 

"paano ako magaaral? wala akong magets sa mga sinasabi niya!" padabog na binaba ni kyungsoo 'yung bag niya sa upuan nang makakita sila ng vacant seat pagpasok. "sana tulad na lang tayo nila jongin, 'no?"

 

"ay, siya talaga naisip?" nanliit ang mata ni baekhyun. ang sketchy nitong si kyungsoo ha.

 

"alam mo ikaw, issue ka," sabi ni kyungsoo. nakapila sila ngayon ni baekhyun sa paotsin para kumain ng lunch. sa may walls sana sila kakain kaso tinamad na silang lumabas. ang init pa naman. "totoo namang matalino talaga 'yun,"

 

"at?"

 

"at? at mabait," umirap si kyungsoo sakanya at nagorder ng kakainin. tinawanan naman sya ni baekhyun at sunod na umorder.

 

"pero seryoso ang pogi niya no, baks?" usisa ni baekhyun habang hinihintay nila ang pagkaing inorder. nakatingin lang sa kawalan si kyungsoo, tila ba may iniisip na malalim. "huy!"

 

"ano?" nagitla si kyungsoo sa gulat. inirapan siya ni baekhyun.

 

"sabi ko ang pogi ni jongin," ulit niya. "isipin mo baks ha, 'yung lalaking 'yun, sobrang ideal. alam mo ba 'yung mga grades nun last sem? puro uno. isa nga lang yata one point twenty-five nun eh,"

 

"oo, alam ko. pinagchichismisan 'yan nila luhan,"

 

"tapos baks, ang pogi pogi niya pa! sobrang... package niya, lam mo 'yun?"

 

"oo sobrang package nga," sabi ni kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa kawalan. sinundan naman ni baekhyun ng tingin 'yung tinitignan ni kyungsoo. turns out, si jongin pala ang tinitignan nito. nakatayo sa may parteng vmes, nakapila, kasama ang mga ka-barkada nitong si chanyeol at sehun.

 

"hoy, tutulo na ang laway mo," tinusok ni baekhyun si kyungsoo sa tagiliran nito. napa-ngiwi naman si kyungsoo sakanya. "ikaw ha, nakita ko kung sino tinitignan mo!"

 

"hindi ako nakatingin 'no! nagkataon lang 'yun!"

 

"ay ewan ko sa'yo, kyungsoo. kilala na kita. 'wag ka nang mahiyang aminin na type mo si jongin!"

 

"ano ka ba, ang ingay mo! manahimik ka riyan!"

 

at magpatuloy na ang dalawa sa pagtatalo. lingid sa kaalaman nila, nakatingin pala ang barkada ni jongin sakanilang dalawa.

 

*

 

"lapitan mo na baks, sige na!" pagpupumulit ni baekhyun sakanya ng pabulong. inis na tinignan siya ni kyungsoo sabay pabulong pero pasigaw na sinabing 'hindi ko kaya!' pero walang paki si baekhyun. patuloy niya lang na tinutulak si kyungsoo sa lalaki na kaharap nilang dalawa ngayon.

 

oo, physics ang klase ngayon. 'yung asungot na subject na may kupal na prof.

 

"gago, baekhyun, nakakahiya!" pabulong na sambit ni kyungsoo pero bago pa siya makaangal ulit, nakarating na siya sa likod ni jongin, na kasalukuyang tutok sa pagsosolve ng problems. mas lalo tuloy nakakahiy—

 

"oy, kyungsoo! ano ginagawa mo riyan, ha?"

 

biglang napatingin si kyungsoo sa lalaking papalakad sa direksyon niya, si chanyeol. nakangisi ito sakaniya at nakaturo pa ang daliri, para bang may kasalanan siya tapos siya pinagbibintangan. sabi nga ni bobbie, _bakit ako? bakit parang kasalanan ko?_

"ah—ah, wala 'no!" awkward na nag- _ehehehe_ si kyungsoo. kahit hindi niya tignan, alam niyang nakatingin na rin si jongin sakaniya dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang mga tingin nito sakanya. "tinitignan ko lang 'yung sinosolve ni jongin, 'di ba, baekhyun?" pasikreto niyang siniko si baekhyun sa tagiliran. napangiwi si baekhyun kaya nawalan ng choice kundi um-oo.

 

"weh, talaga ba?" pangaasar ni chanyeol sakaniya. tinawan pa siya nito habang pabalik-balik ang tingin kay jongin at sakaniya. "eh bakit parang hiyang-hiya ka riyan? mas mapula ka pa kesa sa singko kong grade, kyungsoo,"

 

napalunok si kyungsoo sa hiya. ganun ba siya ka-obvious? tangina. pano na bandera ng baks neyshun niyan? mali naman diskarte na tinuturo sakaniya ni baekhyun eh. scam.

 

narinig niyang tumatawa ng mahina ang lalaking kaharap niya ngayon. napalunok ulit siya. mga mumsht, beshies of the year, kahit pagtawa ng jungen, ANG POGI. parang buong pagkatao niya hinulma para maging perpekto! pakak! lalong naiinlove si kyungsoo niyan, shit lang.

 

"saan mo kailangan ng tulong, soo?"

 

soo.

 

Soo.

 

SOO?

 

soo RAW? besht, shet. pinagpawisan si kyungsoo bigla sa kilig. parang sobrang sarap naman pakinggan kapag galing sa bibig ng isang jongin kim. parang meant to be na lumabas sa bibig niya.

 

lord, pwede na siyang kunin today.

 

sobrang saya niya na.

 

sakto na po ito para sakanya.

 

*

 

isang sem nanaman ang natapos. thank you Lord talaga dahil hindi siya bumagsak sa physics. sabit na sabit nga eh. thank you nga pala sa crush niyang si jongin. shoutout talaga sakaniya dahil ang haba ng pasensya niyang turuan si kyungsoo. pagkatapos nung araw na 'yun, si jongin na mismo ang nagaaya sakaniya na sabay sila maglunch para maturuan siya ng ayos.

 

"ayaw ko nang may bumabagsak, soo. so tutulungan kita hanggat kaya ko," sabi sakaniya ni jongin noong tinanong siya ni kyungsoo kung hindi ba ito nagsasawa na turuan siya, lalo na't ang bagal niya maka-pick up. nainlove tuloy lalo si kyungsoo, shet. at lalo tuloy silang naging close. well... medyo. ayaw naman ni kyungsoo magassume.

 

anyway, ayun nga, tapos nanaman ang isang sem at feeling ni kyungsoo, pati siya, natapos na rin.

 

"hi, lunch?"

 

"uy—hi! sige, saan ba?"

 

nagitla si kyungsoo nang lapitan siya ni jongin. nakangiti itong inaaya siyang maglunch. mumsht, eto ba talaga epekto nang pagiging maganda at cute niya? siguro masasabi niya na ring worth it ang paggastos niya ng gym membership for his pilates session every week at libo-libong halaga ng skin care products para mamaintain yung flawless glass skin niya. inggit na inggit kasi siya sa mga nakikita niya sa k-drama na pinapanood ni baekhyun tuwing gabi.

 

speaking of baekhyun, dinibs na niya si chanyeol (what kyungsoo meant by that is... sila na. at baka nga nagmomomol na 'yang dalawang 'yan eh) at roommates na rin sila ni kyungsoo. isa rin siya sa mga dahilan kung bakit hindi makatulog si kyungsoo sa gabi dahil sigaw ito nang sigaw. hindi malaman ni kyungsoo kung dahil ba sa pubg, korean drama, o dahil kay chanyeol. kaya naman binabato na lang siya ni kyungsoo ng unan para manahimik.

 

pero balik nga ulit tayo sa supposed lunch date nila ng crush niya.

 

"sa kantunan, gusto mo?"

 

"h—ha?"

 

"kantunan, kyungsoo!" tumawa ng mahina si jongin. "kung busy ka naman, okay la—"

 

"hindi, hindi! wala akong gagawin. tsaka bakasyon naman na. tara, halika," pagpapanic ni kyungsoo. baka naisip ni jongin nirereject niya ito. sino ba siya para ireject ang ang isang jongin kim? ganda ba siya? oo ganda siya kaya susunggaban niya na itong bortang lalaki na 'to.

 

"haha, ang cute mo talaga, kyungsoo. pwede bang ikeep na kita?"

 

"kahit forever pa—ay, sorry, nakakahiya," mahinang nag- _ehehe_ si kyungsoo sa dulo para mabawasan yung ~awkwardness~ na naramdaman niya bigla. sunggab kween siya, oo, pero bigla siyang tinamaan ng hiya.

 

"bakit ka nahihiya sakin, soo?" tanong sakanya ni jongin.

 

palabas na silang dalawa ngayon ni jongin ng gate. init talaga sa intra, mga mumsht! feeling ni kyungsoo inaapuyan balat niya! tapos dumikit pa siya sa lalaking grabe rin ang hotness factor. ang lala talaga.

 

"wala lang, nakakahiya eh,"

 

"bakit? crush mo ba ako?"

 

TALAGA NGA NAMANG—ang confident naman niya?! grabe? pero feeling ni kyungsoo bigla siyang namula. tangina. ano 'yan? bakit naman bigla-biglang nagbibitiw ng ganung salita si jongin? hindi siya naorient, ha. nawawala bigla po—

 

"kasi sa totoo lang soo, crush din kita eh."

 

ha?

 

HA... teka??? ano raw??? PAKIULIT?

 

"ha?" napatigil sa paglalakad si kyungsoo. nasa harap na sila ngayon ng unang karinderya sa walls. naririnig niya na rin yung kalbong manong na inaaya silang kumain. marami na rin siyang nakikitang estudyanteng biglang napapatigil dahil bigla-biglang inaaya magbible study. pero siya, silang dalawa ni jongin, ibang klaseng tigil eh. pati yata mundo niya tumigil? "anong sabi mo?"

 

"crush kita, kyungsoo. matagal na. bakit? may problema ba run?" tanong ni jongin ng may halong pangaasar. inirapan siya ni kyungsoo. "seryoso ako, soo. haha!"

 

"seryoso ka talaga? like... walang joke?"

 

"oo. mukha ba akong nagbibiro? never kita biniro sa mga ganitong bagay, soo," nagchuckle si jongin. ANG POGI. ANG SARA— "crush kita first day pa lang. cute mo kasi eh. tapos parang very approachable ka pa. alam mo bang lagi ko kayong tinitignan ni baekhyun? kasi pinapanood ko lagi mga reaksyon mo sakaniya. tsaka sobrang apansin-pansin kasi 'yang ulo mong kalbo eh. ang cute ng pagka-kalbo, sobrang bilog ng ulo mo haha!," tumawa si jongin.

 

medyo creepy din itong crush niya ha. pero wala siyang masabi sa sobrang kilig??? grabe naman po ito??? ganito pala feeling ng may nagcoconfess sayo tapos crush mo rin???

 

"pero okay lang, soo, kung may iba kang gusto," nahihiyang kinamot ni jongin batok niya. ang cute, feeling ni kyungsoo hihimatayin na siya sa kilig. "hindi naman kita pipilitin magkagu—"

 

"gusto rin kita," nahihiyang sinabi ni kyungsoo. bigla siyang napayuko. ang weird ng confession na 'to ha? sa labas pa talaga? sa harap pa talaga ng maraming taong dumaraan? baka mamaya bigla silang lapitan ng mga nagaaya magbible study! "matagal na rin. first day din ata,"

 

"ta—talaga ba?" hindi makapaniwalang sambit ni jongin. "ha—haha, kyungsoo, seryoso ba?"

 

"oo nga! mukha naman 'tong ewan eh! 'di ko na uulitin!"

 

"edi ibig sabihin niyan, pwede na kitang ligawan?"

 

"ang cute mo rin jongin, 'no? dito ka talaga nagpapaalam? sa labas ng mapua?" tatawa-tawang sinabi ni kyungsoo sakaniya. "pero sige, oo na, tayo na,"

 

"ha?"

 

"tayo na sabi!"

 

"pero—pero 'di pa kita naliligawan soo?"

 

"dun din naman 'yun pupunta eh. 'wag na tayong dumaan sa ganun, sasagutin din naman kita," sabi sakaniya ni kyungsoo. tumangod sakaniya si jongin at tinawanan siya. inirapan niya ito at kinuha ang kamay [read: confidently] para hilahin na papuntang kantunan.

 

very winner today si kyungsoo ha. grabe naman 'tong araw na 'to! bukod sa nalaman niyang sabit siya sa physics lab, nagkaroon pa siya ng boyfriend today. siya ang winner ngayon. feeling niya siya si catriona gray mga mumsht!

 

thank you Lord talaga. thank you, dear heavens!


End file.
